Maraudon
Summary * Found in: Desolace, east of Shadowprey Village, in the Valley of Spears. * Enemy Level Range: 46-51 * End Boss: Princess Theradras * Mini Bosses: Celebras, Maurudos, Gelk, Kolk, Magra, and Veng History Although each of the four centaur tribes maintains its own stronghold elsewhere in Desolace, this is the region's capital. A vast gathering of palatial tents surrounded by a cultural center and meeting place for all centaur. Behind a series of spiked barriers in the center of this mesa stands Terramok, an ancient titan vault. The only permanent centaur resident is Krullaran the Prophet. The centaur of Desolace turn to the khans for protection, but they look to Krullaran for guidance. Many believe he communes with the titans and possesses insight to the glorious return that the centaur will someday make to the northern lands. In the vast gray of Maraudon lies also the earthen tomb of Zaetar, fallen Keeper of the Grove and son of Cenarius. Zaetar rejected his Keeper heritage when he joined with the princess of the chaotic earth elementals, Theradras. Their unholy union gave birth to the misshapen and cursed centaur, who promptly slew their father for his part in their misbegotten creation. Fearful of Cenarius' wrath, the grief-stricken Theradras sequestered her dead lover's body in her secret sanctuary, the Crystal Caverns of Therramok, where she watches over him to this day. Travelers who come to Desolace have little trouble spotting Zaetar's tomb, for the blessing of nature that permeates his being transformed his resting place into a verdant paradise of flora and tranquil pools. Today, this tomb is now trodden by the hooves of Zaetar's children, who have claimed this great cavern as their sacred stronghold Maraudon. :Protected by the fierce Maraudine centaur, Maraudon is one of the most sacred sites within Desolace. The great temple/cavern is the burial place of Zaetar, one of two immortal sons born to the demigod, Cenarius. Legend holds that Zaetar and the earth elemental princess, Theradras, sired the misbegotten centaur race. It is said that upon their emergence, the barbaric centaur turned on their father and killed him. Some believe that Theradras, in her grief, trapped Zaetar's spirit within the winding cavern - used its energies for some malign purpose. The subterranean tunnels are populated by the vicious, long-dead ghosts of the Centaur Khans, as well as Theradras' own raging, elemental minions. Guides A quick "everything you need to know, but were too afraid to ask" guide is in the wiki. Other sources are icecrown.org and Thottbot. Group Build Suggestions & General Strategies Note that this section is the author's opinion only: Orange and Purple Sections Maraudon is broken up into three major sections: purple, orange, and princess. The purple and orange sections are fairly straightforward, and any standard group is fine. It does help to have a player or two who can lay down area of effect (AoE) spells as almost every pull will consist of one or two elites along with 4 or 5 non-elites. For alliance, an ideal situation would be to let a paladin throw down an initial consecration to draw aggro and then when he starts his second consecration have your casters AoE. This tactic works well with druids too who can barkskin, run into the middle of the mob, hurricane, and then bear form to tank. After the first few waves of the hurricane hit, have your casters AoE. Finally, you can always just have a mage drop frost nova and then let everyone AoE at their leisure. Just keep the elites focused on the tank(s), and this should be no sweat. For orange and purple it is also helpful to have a player who can cure poisons, as the non-elites cast poisons which stack and deal a fair amount of damage if left unchecked. Druids and shamans are the best for this task, although paladins work too. If you have a priest main healing, try to find someone who can get rid of poisons. The mobs cast diseases too, which are annoying but less serious. Princess Section Two tanks make life easier. Once you get past Celebras (where orange and purple converge) the pulls become noticably more difficult. The mobs hit harder, have more hitpoints, and have a nasty array of stun, silence, and knockdown effects that ruin casting. Once you get past the roaming hydras, your first pull will be three dinosaurs. These dinos don't hit too hard, but they can silence you for up to 10 sec. Here, having two tanks is very helpful because you must keep these mobs off your casters and healers. A rogue can do the trick, but a warrior, shaman, paladin, druid, or even a hunter's pet would probably be better. Note that silence prevents warriors and bear-formed druids from taunting. Druids and mages make these pulls easier thanks to polymorph and hibernate. The patrols in this section consist of a few elite rock elementals. When the elites die, they break up into non-elite elementals so it is helpful to have two tanks and some aoe to keep the mobs off the healer and mop up the non-elites quickly. As you approach princess you will face pulls of two large rock giants. Here, having a second tank (of any kind) is important. These giants hit hard and have a fair amount of hitpoints. Let your main tank focus on one giant and your second tank focus on the other. Focus your DPS on the MT's target first. A rogue really isn't tough enough to tank one of these giants, they hit too hard, and your healer will have to spam heals which might pull aggro. They can be stunned, so if a rogue can keep the giant stunlocked it might work, but then you are losing the rogue's DPS against the MT's target. If you only have one tank, let the tank get a few hits on both giants first before you nuke. It is definitely better to have two tanks for Princess Theradras herself. She fears and has a knockback which throws whoever has aggro roughly 20-30 yards. Also, she occasionally slams the ground which send out waves dealing about 150 damage (for each wave) and knocking everyone down for several seconds, so you must keep her away from casters or their spells will be interrupted during this AoE knockback. If you have a dwarf priest, put fear wards on your tanks. When she throws back one tank, everyone else stops what they are doing until the second tank establishes aggro. Rogues will not cut it as off-tanks, she hits too hard, and your healer will have to spam heals. If you do only have one available tank, a common strategy is to have them back up into the water towards the walls. When she knocks the MT back, they should be positioned to rebound off the wall and come right back to her. Useful Resistances Just about everything in Maraudon uses nature spells or poisons. Equiping gear with good nature resistance isn't necessary but will make your life easier. Hunters are very beneficial in this instance thanks to their Aspect of the Wild which gives all group members an extra 45 nature resistance. Against princess, shadow resistance is helpful for the tanks to prevent fear. Once again, this is nice but not necessary. Maps Here is a map with the bosses. "Phat Loot" NPCs Lord Vyletongue * Infernal Trickster Leggings Mail legs; +20 agility, +9 intellect, +4 bow * Satyr's Lash Dagger, 33.2 DPS; chance on hit to send a shadowy bolt for 55 to 85 shadow damage * Satyrmane Sash Cloth waist; +10 stamina, +15 intellect, +10 shadow resistance Noxxion tb; at Orange Entrance *Heart of Noxxion Trinket, +10 Nature Resistance, Use: Removes 1 poison effect *Noxious Shooter Wand, 50.0 DPS, +7 Stamina, +5 Nature Resistance *Noxxion's Shackles Plate Wrist, 235 Armor, +5 Stamina, +15 Nature Resistance Razorlash tb *Phytoskin Spaulders Leather shoulder; +16 agility, +10 stamina, +10 nature resistance *Vinerot Sandals Cloth feet; +12 intellect, +12 spirit, +12 nature resistance Meshlok the Harvester tb *Bloomsprout Headpiece Mail head; +18 stamina, +10 nature resistance, +36 attack power *Fungus Shroud Armor Leather chest; +25 agility, +10 stamina *Nature's Embrace Cloth chest; increase damage done by holy spells and effects by up to 29; restores 8 mana per 5 sec Tinkerer Gizlock tb *Gizlock's Hypertech Buckler Shield, 1835 armor, 32 block; +5 stamina, +10 intellect, restore 4 mana per 5 sec *Inventor's Focal Sword One-hand sword, 35.2 DPS; +6 intellect, improve chance to get a critical strike with spells by 1% Princess Theradras tb *Princess Theradras' Scepter Two-hand mace, 46.5 DPS; chance on hit to wound target for 160 and lower armor by 100 *Bracers of the Stone Princess Mail wrist; +6 stamina, +5 intellect, +30 attack power *Blackstone Ring Ring; +6 stamina, +20 attack power, increase chance to hit by 1% *Charstone Dirk Dagger, 35.9 DPS; +11 intellect, restore 2 mana per 5 sec *Gemshard Heart Necklace; +10 stamina, +10 intellect, +6 spirit *Eye of Theradras Cloth head; +13 stamina, +20 intellect, +11 spirit *Elemental Rockridge Leggings Plate legs; +20 strength, +18 stamina, +10 nature resistance Quest Guide Quests to get BEFORE Entering Desolace Faction * Horde ** Shadowshard Fragments * Alliance ** Shadowshard Fragments Quests to get in Desolace BEFORE Entering Dungeon Faction * Horde ** Corruption of Earth and Seed ** Vyletongue Corruption * Alliance **Corruption of Earth and Seed * Neutral ** Twisted Evils ** The Scepter of Celebras (bugged?) ** The Pariah's Instructions and you will recive this Mark of the Chosen an incredible trinket for a melee combatant. ** The Elemental Leatherworking quest requires four Core of Earth items, which can be dropped by Ambershards (see Elemental Leatherworking on thottbot) Quests Available AFTER Entering Dungeon * Neutral ** Legends of Maraudon ** Seed of Life (requires Corruption of Earth and Seed) Category:Instance Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Desolace